1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel. The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a touch panel as an input device including a transparent panel body, it is known that a sheet-shaped cover layer (hereinafter referred to as a cover sheet) which functions as protection, decoration, polarization, etc., is disposed on the outer surface or touch-input side of the panel body.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-094798 (JP2004-094798A) describes a touch panel including a protection film bonded to the outer surface through a silicone rubber-based adhesive layer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-192033 (JP2008-192033A) describes a touch panel including a polarization plate bonded to the entire outer surface by an adhesive.
In a touch panel including a cover sheet bonded to the entire outer surface of a panel body by an adhesive layer, it is preferred that the adhesive layer be prevented from trapping gas bubbles during a bonding process.